The Two Black Bloods
by braelynnway
Summary: When an odd figure shows up killing Kishins, Lord Death sends Maka, Soul, and Crona to claim her. But will a certain boy fall in love with her? Male!Crona. Rating may change. Please review if you read it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Crona x someone who isn't Maka story. I haven't seen many Cronaxoc stories so I made this one! Enjoy and read my truth or dare story on my profile (FYI: Format changes in chapter three of the truth or dare)**

* * *

><p>I crouched down on a rooftop staring down at my victom. The moon had a little blood leaking from its grinning mouth. When the time came, I hopped off the roof which such stealth and silence. I landed behind my victom.<p>

It was a kishin with red eyes, a black body, sharp teeth, and clawed hands. He didn't even sense me behind him. 'Mikel,' I spoke inside my head.

Two daggers formed in my hands and I sliced through the kishin. It swirled a little before bursting. Its red soul slowly fell down to the ground.

The wind blew my dark purple bangs in my face as I stared at the soul with a blank expression. "508," I said.

* * *

><p>"Crona Gorgon, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater need to go to the Death Room. I repeat, Crona Gorgon, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater need to go to the Death Room" the speakers throughout the DWMA said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello kids! Wazzup wazzup!" Lord Death said while holding up a hand as if saying hello.<p>

"Hello, Lord Death! What is it you need us for?" Maka said in that happy tone of voice she has.

"A-are we in trouble?" Crona asked timidly.

"Oh no! Of course not! Don't be silly! I called you all here for a mission!" Death said catching all of their attentions. "It mainly concerns Crona because...well, a persn has appeared killing kishins, but not being in the DWMA. I need you three to go get him," Death said.

"But how does this concern Crona?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, this just seems like an easy mission. Besides, Crona hasn't gone on any missions since what happened last time," Maka said as the flashback of Crona getting stabbed appeared in her mind.

"Will you two let me finish? The reason it concerns Crona is because this person has black blood," Lord Death said.

All of their eyes widened as Maka and Soul looked at Crona then back at Death.

"But, how is that possible?" Maka asked.

"I'm not completely sure. But my guess is either this is one of Crona's lost siblings or another witch had the same idea as Medusa ut didn't complete it before her," Death said.

"Wait! If this person was either, then why is it hunting kishins instead of humans," Maka asked.

Death turned to face his mirror in an obvious state of confusion. "Hmm...I don't really know," he answered causing them all to slap their heads and groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but they will get longer. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, interactions

Crona, Maka, and Soul were all walking down the streets of Austin, Texas. This was where Lord Death had said the black blood had been seen. She appeared at night but during the day she would disappear. Right now it was day and they were walking around the large town.

"I think we should get something to eat. I'm starving," Soul said.

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back. "YES! Let's get some food! I'm with him on this!" he yelled happily.

"Guys, we're here to find someone, not sight-seeing," Maka said.

"But, it's the m-middle of the day," Crona said. "I-I'm sure it wouldn't h-hurt if we ate something."

Soul and Maka stopped walking and looked at Crona in shock.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" Crona asked worriedly.

"No, I just didn't think you would ask to eat anything," Maka said.

"I-I get hungry too. Plus, I-I didn't eat before we left," he said nervously.

"You hear that, Maka? It sounds like we're gonna go eat somewhere," Soul said smirking.

Maka sighed. "Fine, but let's not take too long," she said.

"Yay!" Soul and Ragnarok cheered.

* * *

><p>"Thirteen big macs, one twenty peice mcnugget, and one plain mcdouble," Soul ordered. The four were recently at the local McDonalds getting food. Crona suggested it because he's never been.<p>

"Coming right up sir. Just give me your name," the lady at the register said.

"Soul," he answered.

"Soul? That's an odd name. Just go ahead and go sit down and we'll be right out with it," she said.

Soul went to go sit at the table Maka and Crona were sitting at and sat down across from them.

"I've been thinking," Maka said. "Ragnarok? Would you mind coming out?"

Ragnarok appeared. "What do _you_ want, cow?!" he yelled.

"If you're black blood, then is that other person we're looking for part of you too?" Maka asked.

"So you're informing that I'm split in half? Hell no!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Ragnarok, please be quiet? I don't want to make a scene," Crona pleaded quietly.

"Like I care about making a scene! This cow thinks I can split in half!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Well, technically you can because of the bloody needle thing," Soul said.

"That's different! I can't split apart into a whole nother being! That's cr-"

"Soul!" the lady at the register called interrupting Ragnarok.

"That's my que," Soul said and walked to the counter.

"Here's your food, sir," the lady said handing him two trays full of food.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," he said as he picked them up and walked to the table. Little did he know, a certain purple-haired girl walked in to order food.

Soul sat the food down them sat down himself. "Alright, food's here. Dig in," he said.

"YES! FINALLY!" Ragnarok said and started chowing down on his ten big macs.

Maka grabbed her nuggets and started eating them, Soul grabbed the last three big macs and started eating those, and Crona grabbed the one plain mcdouble and started eating.

The purple-haired girl sat a few tables away from them but was in clear sight of Soul. He didn't pay much attention to her until a woman with black hair came out of her body to sit in a chair across from her.

He choked on his burger causing the other three to look at him worriedly, except for Ragnarok.

"Are you ok?" Crona asked with his mouth full.

Soul banged on his chest a couple times before calming down and taking in deep breaths. He nodded his head then pointed at the purple-haired girl. "She-she's the one we're looking for," he said.

The three of them looked back at her with a confused expression. "What makes you so sure?" Maka asked.

"That black-haired girl across from her came out of her body," Soul said.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Crona suggested getting up. Ragnarok seeped back into him.

"Wait! Crona, we don't know if she's dangerous or not," Maka said grabbing his wrist.

Crona turned to her and gave her a small smile. "It'll be ok. Besides, who's the one who's trying to get me to interact with more people?" After that statement, he walked off to the girl's table, leaving Maka and Soul slack-jawed. "E-excuse me, miss?" he asked as he got to her table. His shyness was starting to kick in and he started blushing really hard. He grabbed his right arm and clutched it tightly.

The girl looked up at him from eating her plain mcdouble also. She shrieked and pressed herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Crona said quickly.

"Oh, this just escalated down very quickly," Maka sighed then got up to help him.

"I just wanted to be friends with you!" Crona said.

"W-WHY?!" the girl asked.

"Be-because you're very pretty," Crona said. That was the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"HUH?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean that! I mean-well, weweresentheretofindyouandbringyoutoNevadaforyoutojoinaschooltherebecauseyou'vebeenkillingkishinsandyouhavethesamebloodasme!" he said in less than one breath.

"What did he say?" the black-haired lady said looking at the purple-haired girl questionably.

"I-I have no idea but he's freaking me out!" she answered.

Maka came to Crona's side. "We came to take you to a school in Nevada because you've been killing kishins and because you and him have the same blood," she said slower and in a more annoyed tone.

"S-same blood as me?! W-what do you mean?!" she asked.

"Look," Crona said as he picked up one of the knives and held it up to his wrist.

"W-what are you doing?!" the purple-aired girl asked frighteningly.

Crona cut his wrist and let some of the black blood drip down his arm.

"B-black?! How do you have black blood?! I thought I was the only one!" the girl yelled. "Mikel?" she asked looking at her black-haired friend expecting an answer.

The black-haired girl, Mikel, shrugged her shoulders.

The purple-haired girl looked back at them. "I don't even know you anyways, so why would I let you take me somewhere I don't know?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Maka, this is Crona, and that white-headed nitwit over there is Soul," Maka said smiling friendly. "What's your name?"

"I-I, uh, I...don't...have one," the girl said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Maka said.

"She doesn't have one! Just bug off and leave her alone, will ya?" Mikel yelled.

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back. "Yeah! Right on sister! I love ya already!" he yelled.

Mikel quirked an eyebrow. "You're so...small."

Ragnarok turned to Maka growling. "Dammit Cow! Even the black blooded lady is saying I'm small! Why did you have to become friends with Crona?!" he yelled waving his fist in the air.

"Ragnarok, please be quiet?" Crona said.

"Woul you rather still be under Medusa's control?" Maka asked.

That shut Ragnarok up.

"Hey! Since you don't have a name, why don't we give you one?" Crona said.

The girl looked up at him with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes. She then teared up. "Really?" she asked. Before Crona could answer, she enveloped him in a hug, shocking him. But at the same time, his heart jumped. "Thank you! That's the best thing anyone could ever give me!" she cried. She then buried her face in his shoulder and he slowly wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Of course. Though, it may take some time to think one up, so we'll just call you 'Girl'," he said.

"Or we could just call her 'Cow#2'!" Ragnarok said earning him a Maka-chop.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter two. I know, it went by quickly but there will be so much danger in it later on. Well, see ya later! And remember to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, the storm

**Hey, here I am with a new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I ran. I kept running. My breathing was hard. Rain poured around me, heavy, as if to slow me down. Lightning flashed. I saw her. The very thing I'm running from.<em>

_I stopped running to turn back around. But she was there. She grinned down at me. I saw her wine-red hair flow across my body._

_"Mikel!" I cried. The black blooded demon transformed into the ninja daggers. Before I could use her, the woman swatted the daggers from my hands having them land too far from my reach. She transformed into the human form._

_"Zenaku!" she cried. She got up to her feet and started running to me. I turned to run to her, but a power surged through my body, and I fell to my hands and knees in pain. I coughed up blood. But it wasn't black. It was red. I looked over at Mikel and saw her fall to the ground._

_"Mikel!" I screamed out to her. But she didn't respond. Instead, she exploded into a black puddle._

_"Foolish girl. You never had a chance against me," said the woman looming over me. I gasped and looked up at her with fear in my eyes. With a swift movement, she grabbed my hair and lifted my front half off the ground. I gave off an earpeircing scream and tried to pry her hands off my hair._

Girl jerked up from her sleep panting really hard. Sweat trickled down her forehead. After she calmed down, she looked around the room she was in. It was unfamiliar to her. Then it hit her. She was in a hotel room. Her new "friends" had brought her here so she wouldn't have to sleep another night on the streets. They had planned on leaving to go to Nevada in the morning.

Thunder clapped outside and she let out a small shriek. She had a fear of thunder and lightning. But she could have sworm she heard a gasp. She turned her head to a corner in the room. A shadow was there. She strained her eyes to get a better looke at it and recognized the pink hair.

That's right! She was roomed with Crona since she trusted him more than the others. She heard strangled breathing coming from him. Was he crying?

"C-Crona?" She whispered. She got his attention. She heard him gasp and tried to hold his breath. "A-are you ok?" She could faintly see him nod his head.

She got out of bed to go check on him. She took slow steps and felt the weight of her waist-long hair flow behind her. She wavered around objects in the darkness until she got to the certain figure and knelt down to eyelevel with him.

She could see him holding a pillow against his chest and tears flowing onto it from his eyes. She gave him a small smile and held out her hand to him. "Come on," she whispered quietly. ,"There's nothing to be afraid of."

He looked up at her deep blue eyes and placed his hand in hers.

Girl was shocked. His hands were warm for a skinny boy like him. It made her heart twist for a moment before she stood up straight, allowing him to stand up also. His pillow was gripped in his other hand. He smiled at her thankfully.

Thunder clapped again causing them both to shriek and cling onto each other. They both looked around for a moment in fear until it donged o them that they were holding on to each other. They both slowly turned their heads to face each other, noses almost touching. Dark blue eyes met with pale blue ones. Both turned a deep shade of red before they released each other in embarrassment.

"S-so," Girl spoke up for a moment after a little bit of awkward silence.

"Yeah," Crona responded.

"G'night?"

"Y-yeah, g-goodnight," Crona said then they both crawled into the separate beds.

She then thought, 'Who is Zenaku?'

Thunder clapped again causing them both to shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter but I needed to get a little bit of fluff out. It's been bugging me here lately. Next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4, embarrassing morning

The morning came as Maka and Soul rose. They had shared a room together that night and left Crona with the other. Maka felt kind of bad for leaving him with someone he barely knew, but the girl insisted on it since she barely trusted anyone else. She had the bed closest to the balcony, so she rose before Soul. She looked outside. It was quite pretty compared to Nevada. It wasn't a huge desert like most people said it would be. In fact, it was even cool outside. She also expected it to be like the old wild west where everyone rode on horses, but she hasn't seen one person riding a horse.

After her and Soul got dressed and ready for the day, they decided to go check on Crona and the new girl.

* * *

><p>Crona sighed in comfort. He was still half asleep with his arms wrapped around something soft. He guessed it was his pillow. He gave a small smile as he pressed his face closer to it. Then his so called pillow tensed. Then it struck him like a lightning bolt. His eyes snapped open and he realised he wasn't hugging a pillow, but a <em>girl<em>. He jolted up and shrieked.

The girl jumped awake also and screamed along with him from fright.

Crona grabbed the closest pillow to him and burried his face deep in it, trying to quiet the screams down so Maka and Soul wouldn't have to worry about him. 'When did she get in my bed?!' Crona thought.

'You really _are _pathetic, aren't you?' Ragnarok asked from inside his head. 'Shut the hell up and look who's _really_ in who's bed!'

Crona stopped screaming and looked at his surroundings. He had the bed away from the balcony, and he was in the one _by the balcony!_ "How did I get _here?_" he asked a little more calmly than before.

"Uh, you were sleep walking last night... a-and you c-climbed in my bed. I-I didn't want to wake you b-because you looked p-peaceful... and... I-I'm sorry!" the girl said clutching her knees to her chest and burrying her face in them. Crona suddenly felt bad for putting that much pressure on her.

"No! no! You shouldn't be sorry! I should! I-I was the one who c-c-crawled into bed with y-y-you," Crona said trying to keep her from feeling guilty, while grabbing her hand.

She lifted her head in shock and blushed at the contact. Crona noticed as he stared into her eyes then started blushing too. He had no idea why, but his body started slowly inching towards her, while she stayed completely still. That was, until Ragnarok burst from his back and started pounding his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CRONA?! YOU MET HER YESTERDAY! _YESTERDAY!_! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER ALREADY!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Ow! Hey, stop that! Ow! That hurts, Ragnarok! Ow! Hey! Ow! Ow!" Crona yelled while trying to pry the demon from him. That demon can really hurt if he wants to. All the while, the girl just stared at them with a shocked expression.

"OH! YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU TRIED TO KISS HER! I MEAN, COME ON! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NAME YET!" Ragnarok yelled pounding more furiously.

"Ow! Ragnarok! Please stop hurting me! You're going to make my nose bleed!"

"A _NOSEBLEED_?! BITCH! THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN HAVE A NOSEBLEED, IS IF I WANT YOU TO LEAK OUT ALL OF YOUR BLOOD, KILLING ME ALONG WITH IT!"

The door to their room opened.

Saved!

"MAKA-CHOP!" A book landed furiously on Ragnarok's head causing him to go limp over Crona's head. Crona opened his eyes and saw Maka standing in front of the bed, with her face marked with anger, and Soul in the doorway. The girl was still trying to get out of her shocked state.

"W-what just happened?" the girl asked.

"Oh, nothing. Ragnarok just had another tantrum again," Maka said sighing then looked back at her. "And what _I_ want to know, is What happened between _you guys_ last night?"

"W-what do you mean?" the girl asked.

"You guys still have covers on you," Maka stated. The two looked down realizing they_ did_ still have covers on them, then both blushed.

"Well, you see, I kinda slept walked into her bed last night," Crona said quietly with a deeper blush.

"Uh-huh, sure," Soul said. "Anyways, you two get ready for today. We have a long way to go to get to Nevada," After saying that, he and Maka left the room.

"W-well, that was..."

"Embarrassing," the girl finished for Crona. They both got ready for the day then met up in the cafe of the hotel to eat breakfast then left for the train station.

* * *

><p>They rode the train and had conversations with Maka and Soul, sorta. They didn't do any talking unless they were spoken to directly.<p>

"So, how many kishin soul did you collect?" Maka asked after talking with Soul for a while.

"Huh? Kishins?" the girl asked. Clearly, she didn't know what she had been hunting.

"Oh, I guess you never knew what they were then. Kishins are human souls that have turned evil, therefore transforming them into a mutated monster," Maka explained. The girl blinked.

"Oh, I never realized they were humans once. Mikel just told me to eat them because that's what she ate before Lady Mich-" I memory hit her. It was when her mother abandoned her when she was just a child.

"Lady who?" Soul asked.

Tears started forming in the girl's eyes as she remembered how tragic that day was for her. She had done everything to please her mom, yet she still got rid of her. She never even gave her a name, but threw her out on the streets hoping she would die of starvation. Thankfully, Mkel had helped her with that problem by teaching her to kill kishins and eat their souls.

Maka elbowed Soul. "Soul, that's a sensitive topic," she quietly scolded him.

"So, Crona?" Soul said snapping the swordsman from looking out the train window and to him. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Oh, no. I haven't yet," he said guiltily.

"Well, you better start thinking. She won't wait forever, you know," Soul said earning another elbow from Maka.

"Yeah, I guess I'll make a list of names while we're here," Crona said then got a small notepad and a pencil from his suitcase and started writing in it.


	5. Chapter 5, the name, and new faces

**Hello, people who are reading this. I would like for you all to review because I haven't gotten one review. Please review.**

* * *

><p>"O-ok, I have the l-l-list of names f-f-for you," Crona said interrupting an everlasting silence. They had been on the train for five hours now and they were all getting bored. Maka and Soul were just starting to fall asleep but snapped awake at that info.<p>

"Really?! That's great! Let's hear them!" Maka said in her happy voice.

"W-well, they may not be the b-b-best," Crona said.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Maka said.

"O-ok," he said then started reading them off. "Emily... Carla... Madison... Kenika... Zenaku... Chris-"

"Wait! What was that last one?" the new girl asked.

"Z-Zenaku?" Crona asked.

Zenaku. That was the name she heard from her dream! Maybe it was a flash of the future. It was scary but maybe she could change it. I mean, it never finished anyway. "T-that one. I-I like it," she said.

"Zenaku, huh?" Soul said then looked up in thought. "Doesn't that mean evil in Japanese?" he asked looking at Crona, who started shaking.

"I-I uh, h-had a flashback... o-of my m-m-mother... and I w-wrote down what was g-going through m-m-my head," Crona said hiding his face behind his pink bangs. Flashbacks of his mom kept coming in his head ever since he woke up from the hospital. He still thought he saw her at times but realized it was all in his head.

Maka scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around the scared boy. "It's ok. She's dead for good. Don't worry," she soothed whiling running her hand through his hair, causing the boy to blush a little. Crona still had some feelings for her but ever since he met the other girl, Zenaku, he started to change his mind. It was strange that she picked that name, because she didn't seem like the evil type. Then again, Crona was pretty evil back before Maka had shown up, so maybe it was the same for her.

"S-so, this academy, what's it like?" Zenaku spoke up.

"Oh, it's just a school where weapons and meisters gather together to kill 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul to become a death scythe. It's pretty cool actually," Soul said as he leaned against the back of the seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"99 huh?" Zenaku asked. "W-what if you kill more than 99?"

"They all get convescated and you'd have to start over," he answered.

"Well, then I'd have to start over. I've collected 508," she said causing them all to give her shocked expressions. "What?"

"508?!" Maka asked surprisingly. She had stopped comforting Crona now. Zenaku just nodded shyly. "It took us a long time to even catch 10!"

"Well, I've been collecting them ever since I started living on the streets," Zenaku said remembering that aweful day.

Crona noticed her sadness and shyly scooted to her and wrapped his arms around her body in a comforting way, causing them all to look shocked again.

Crona rarely touched anyone he barely knew, and here he is _hugging_ a girl. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Crona layed his head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>'The train will be arriving at Death City in five minutes. Please get your stuff ready to go,' the intercome said. Zenaku had woken and felt something soft rubbing against her cheek. She looked down and realized she had fallen asleep on Crona's head. His arms were still wrapped around her and she could hear his light breathing, indicating that he had also fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful that she would hate to wake him up. She shifted her gaze to Maka and Soul and saw them asleep also, but just waking. She sighed and looked back at Crona then lifted her head off his, but was careful not to move too much so he wouldn't fall off her shoulder and have a rude awakening. She looked at him one last time before whispering to him.<p>

"Crona, um, it's time to wake up," she said with a hint of blush. The pinkette slowly fluttered his eyes open and lifted his head off her shoulder then stretched his arms out with a heavy yawn.

"Did you have any nightmares while you slept this time?" he asked with his eyes still half open.

"No, I actually slept peacefully last night," Zenaku replied with a smile. They were completely unaware of the two across from them smirking at them.

"Really? That's good. What did you dream about?" he asked her yawning again.

Zenaku blushed as she remembered the dream. She couldn't believe she dreamed about it herself. "Um... well, I can't really remember," she lied to him while giving him an embarrassed smile, hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. Thankfully he didn't. He just nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, the good ones are always the ones you forget," he stated, then noticed Maka and Soul smirking. "W-what?" he asked, stutterness returning.

"Oh, nothing," Maka said while looking up but still had the same smirk.

"It's just the only person you won't stutter around is Maka," Soul said.

"I think he's right!" Ragnarok said coming out of Crona. "You won't stutter around anyone unless you have feelings for them! And you won't talk to anyone unless spoken to directly! Ha ha! This is great!"

Crona felt heat rising to his cheeks. "R-Ragnarok! I told you not to mention that!"

Maka's smirk disappeared and she looked at Crona shockingly with blush rising to her cheeks. "Y-you have feelings for me?!" Maka asked. Now who's the one stuttering?

"What?! No! Well, not like that! I like you as a close friend! And... I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said burrying his face in his hand in embarrassment.

"Stop being such a pussy, Crona! You knew she would find out sooner or later!" Ragnarok yelled.

Mikel then came out of Zenaku and sat down next to her with an irritated expression on her face. "Well, I for one think we should change the topic. You're embarrassing the poor kid," she said.

Ragnarok glared at her. "And I thought you were cool! You're just another idiot that enter my li-"

Mikel cut him off by chopping his head with her hand, knocking him out and forcing him to sink back into Crona. "That's better."

"We need to g-get our stuff r-ready. We're almost t-there," Zenaku said.

So they all got everything together then exited the train when it stopped.

* * *

><p>Zenaku stood behind the wall of the classroom she had to go to. Maka had boughten her some clothes for the Academy. It dealt with a red short-sleeved shirt, with a white collar and a cartoony skull on the collar, a black skirt that went halfway to her knees, white leggings, and black flats. She was too shy to enter the classroom and stand in front of many faces she had never seen before. 'But I have to be strong' she thought then slowly and shakily opened the door and walked in.<p>

Rows and rows of people's eyes staring down at her were around the room. She paled at the sight of it and regretted walking in. Then a guy with stitches across his face, with a white lab coat, with stitch designs in it, and glasses, sitting in a chair rolled beside her. Then she noticed something extremely wrong with him. 'He has a screw in his head!'

"Good to see you finally made it," he spoke to her. "We thought you wouldn't show up today. Class, this is our newest classmate. She goes by Zenaku. Her last name is unknown though, due to her not wanting to remember her mother. So, no one ask what her last name is," he said excused her to go sit in a seat of her choice.

She didn't realize that Crona, Maka, and Soul were all in the same class as her until she saw Maka wave for her to go in that direction. It made her feel a little more relaxed. She made her way up to the row they were in and sat in a seat by Crona. She couldn't help but notice five more kids aitting in that row. One was a boy with blue hair, another was a girl with long black hair put up in a ponytail, then there was a girl with short blonde hair, a girl with dirty blonde hair, and a boy with black hair with three stripes that were only on the left side.

She noticed Crona taking notes on a dissection the teacher was doing on a... cow? Who dissects a cow?! She sighed and took out a spiral to take notes on also.

* * *

><p>Zenaku was walking to lunch with Crona, Maka, and Soul. Soul and Maka were having a conversation about their homework. Soul didn't look to interested in it. Then the five kids she saw earlier came to join their little group.<p>

"Yo! Soul!" the boy with blue hair yelled happily, getting the white haied boy's attention.

"Hey, what's up Black Star?" Soul asked with a smile on his face. They locked hands together.

"Oh, you know, showing off my glory and awesomeness!" the kid, Black Star, said.

Then the boy with black hair and three stripes came up to me with a smile. "And you must be Zenaku. Maka told me about you," he said causing the purple haired girl to blush slightly. It wasn't a love kind of blush, but a nervous kind. "By the way, I'm Death the Kid, son of Lord Death," he introduced. He couldn't help but notice she was perfectly symmetrical. "This is Liz, and this is Patty," he said gesturing to the two blondes.

"Helloooo!" the girl, Patty said happily. She had a strange blush that always stayed on her face.

"Hey," the other one said casually.

"I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you," the girl with the black ponytail said with a cute smile.

Maka had been glaring at Black Star. "Hey, idiot! Say hello to the new girl," she said with an irritation vein.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there through my awesomeness!" Black Star said. "I'm Black Star! And you shall remember my name because I will be the one to surpass God! HAHAHA!"

"Uhhhhh..." Zenaku had no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really need it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6, kisses and feelings

**YAY! I finally got reviews! Thank you very much! I was scared no one would like my story! This skips to about a week in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zenaku was starting to question her sexuality. She was starting to have feelings for Crona, but she still didn't know if he was a boy or a girl. She had always preferred to him as a boy, but now, she wasn't so sure. It was really scary when you don't know if you're lesby, or straight. Hopefully straight. She also noticed 'he' kind of liked her too. She didn't know if it was in a love relationship way, or a close friend way. She noticed Kid, as everyone called him, would also seem kind of strange around me. I didn't have much feelings for him, though.<p>

"Uh... Z-Zeni? Y-you're st-staring," Crona said snapping her out of her thoughts. She blushed at what 'he' called her. She didn't know why, since everyone called her that since the second day of school. But each time he said it, it would send butterflies in her stomach.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked then turned away blushing. She hadn't even noticed she was staring at him. She focussed on her paper and blushed even harder when she realized that she hadn't been taking notes, but writing the name 'Crona' all over the page, plus a drawing of him. She glanced at Crona to make sure he hadn't been looking. Thankfully, he hadn't been. So she immdeiately flipped her page. There was no way she would throw that away. She started taking notes that Dr. Stein was saying.

Then...

Her pen dropped... and landed...

on the bottom floor.

Her only pen.

She silently scolded herself and slammed her head on her notepad.

"Z-Zeni? What happened?" Crona asked in worry.

"I dropped my only pen," she muffled. She then glanced up at him and saw him holding out his pen to her.

"You can use mine," he said with a faint blush.

"But, don't you need it?" Zenaku asked.

"No, I can just borrow Maka's notes," he said smiling at her.

Then a scalpel flew in between them and lodged itself deep in the wall. They both snapped their heads to Dr. Stein."Next time, I won't miss," Stein said glaring at the two.

"Y-y-yes sir!" they said in unision.

"Just take the pen," Crona whispered.

Zenaku then took the pen and continued writing down the lessons when Stein started up again.

* * *

><p><em>She raised her knife, ready to give the killing blow. I struggled to get out of her grip, but she held firm. She gave a devilish smirk, before the knife came down. I didn't feel it though, but I felt her let go of my hair. I opened my eyes. What I saw broke my heart.<em>

_The pinkette had his arms out, in front of the witch, and had her knife plundged deep within him. My eyes wideed in horror._

_He then fell to the ground with a loud thud. "CRONA!"_

Zenaku jerked awake in her bed screaming Crona's name. She calmed down when she realized it was just a dream. She hadn't had a nightmare in a week now. It probably continued because she realized she loved him. The DWMA had taken her in, just like they did with Crona and let her stay in one of the dungeon rooms. Her's was right next to Crona's.

As she settled down, she started looking around the room. She wasn't used to closed up places like this, but it was growing on her now. It was pretty dark still. The only light in there was the light that came from the moon into her window. She had always despised that moon. That evil grin. It reminded her too much of her mother. And it would always laugh at her when she would mess something up.

_Knock knock_ knock

She turned her head to her door. It creaked open and Crona peeked his head in. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Zenaku flung the covers off her and ran to him, then enveloped him in a hug, shocking him. She started crying in his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and smiling slightly. "It's ok. I'm here," Crona said quietly, while rubbing her back with his hand in a soothing motion. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Crona spoke again. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She gripped the back of his robe. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered. Crona blushed at that statement. He didn't really know what she meant by it. If she loved him so much that she didn't want to lose him? Or if she just didn't want to lose a friend? He _did_ have a crush on the girl but didn't know if she felt the same way about him. Would she even want to be friends with him anymore if he told her the way he felt?

"EERGH! I'M SO TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU!" Ragnarok yelled coming out of Crona's back, causing Zenaku to part from the hug.

"R-Ragnarok! Don't read my thoughts! That's creepy!" Crona pleaded. "I don't know how to deal with that!"

"Here! I'll help you with your problem!" Ragnarok yelled yelled gripping the top of Crona's head.

"Wait! No Ragnarok! I don't know how to- mmff" Ragnarok cut Crona off by shoving his head forward into Zenaku, locking their lips together. Zenaku was too shocked to move. They didn't do anything except stand there with their lips locked for at least ten seconds, before Zenaku sunk in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm not staying around for anymore of this shit! Bye!" Ragnarok said before sinking back into Crona. Crona shifted his gaze around the room before slowly parting away with a deep blush on his face.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" Crona pleaded frantically, then hung his head down in shame.

Zenaku frowned. "Why would I hate you?" she asked. Crona lifted his gaze to her. "I actually was waiting for something like that," she said softly, her smile returning. She lightly grabbed under his chin and led his lips back to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finally got that out of my system! Please review! #Cronaku!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7, It's my fault

**Ok, here's chapter seven. WARNING: There is abuse in this one**

* * *

><p>Maka knew something was up with Crona. He had stopped paying attention to Stein during class and wathed Zenaku with a blush on his face. He even stopped hanging out with everyone but Zenaku. Was it a good idea to bring Zenaku to the school? She was raised by a witch, and it's only the girls who inherit the witch powers so did she put a love spell on him? Is she a spy?<p>

Maka was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Zenaku was recently following Crona to her room. The hallways were pretty empty at the moment causing a dead silence between the two. It was a little uncomfortable<p>

'Well, say something to him if it makes you uncomfortable,' Mikel said in Zenaku's head.

Zenaku bit her lip. 'But I don't know what to say,' Zenaku replied.

'Just take it to the next step in your relationship.'

'EH?!'

Zenaku sighed and grabbed Crona's sleeve causing him to stop walking and face her. "Huh? Is everything ok?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, I just, uh, w-want to take the next step... i-in our relationship," Zenaku replied, her face redder than a tomato.

Crona's eyes widened and his face somehow became _redder_ than a tomato. "E-EH?!"

Zenaku didn't reply but instead kissed him. He stirred and tried to push her away but she grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the wall and pinned his hands above his head.

'No! You idiot! This isn't what I meant! I meant ask him on a date!' Mikel yelled in Zenaku's head.

'Well, why didn't you tell me before?! How was _I_ supposed to know what you meant by the next step?!' This was weird. They're having an argument inside her head while she's kissing Crona.

All the while, Maka was behind a wall listening to what was going on. 'So she's forcing him to have a sexual relationship with her, huh? It was obvious he didn't want to. It's Medusa all over again,' she thought then ran out from behind the wall. She grabbed Zenaku by the sleeve and ripped her away from Crona and slammed her into the wall.

"M-maka!" Crona yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your butt," Maka replied then pulled her fist back ready to collied it into Zenaku's face. She threw it forward but Crona jumped in between them and ended up getting punched instead. She gasped realizing what she just did but was shocked when he did something he's never done since they were battling during the revival of the Kishin. He glared at her. "C-Crona... I-I'm so-"

"Leave, Maka," he ordered with the same tone he had before they were friends.

Tears welled in Maka's eyes as she turned around and ran down the hall back to her apartment.

Zenaku stared up at Crona in horror. She's never seen this side of him before.

Crona looked down causing his hair to cover his eyes then three teardrops fell to the ground.

'Great, you made everything worse,' Mikel said inside Zenaku.

Zenaku felt tears form in her eyes. That's right, she ruins everything.

* * *

><p>Zenaku was walking down the halls of the school. It was around midnight. She couldn't sleep due to what had happened. 'What have I done?' She looked down in shame. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.<p>

Then the next thing she knows, she's pulled into a closet, shoved up against a wall, and is staring into golden eyes glaring at her.

"Maka told me what happened," Kid said. Zenaku didn't care what happened to her now. If it was something terrible, she deserved it. She just hung her head down in shame. "Why did you do that?!" Kid asked shaking her furiously. She still didn't answer. Kid's glare deepened. "Answer me!"

Silence.

Kid was getting tired of her ignoring him. He gritted his teeth in frusteration then slapped her. She barely even flinched. "ZENAKU CARMA!" he yelled causing her eyes to widen.

How did he? "Don't call me by that name," she said calmly.

"Then answer me! Why did you assault Crona?!" Kid yelled. She became silent again, earning her another slap across the face. "If you're not going to answer that question, then answer this one. Why did you curse Crona into liking you?!"

"..."

"CARMA!" Kid yelled then slapped her harder than before, causing her to fall to the ground.

"She didn't curse me to fall in love with her," said a familiar voice. They didn't even know Crona had come in the room. Crona looked up at Kid with a deep glare. "I fell in love with her on my own."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8, calming Crona

Crona stood in the doorway of the storage closet while glaring at Kid. A dead silence came between the two as Zenaku was lying on the ground staring at them both in horror.

"Step away from Zeni," Crona said. Kid obeyed realizing he had gone too far with this. As he was a few feet away from her, Crona walked to Zenaku and grabbed her hand, lifting her up. He gave Kid one last glare before he walked out of the room with Zenaku.

Kid looked down at his hands then crouched on the ground and cradled his head. Tears then flowed from his eyes. Something was going on with that witch. Crona has now gotten rid of two friends.

00000

Crona slammed his door open and led Zenaku into his room.

Zenaku was thoroughly confused as to why he brought her in here. After a few moments of nervously looking around his room she turned to him. "Crona, why did you-"

"Stay here, I'll be back," Crona interrupted. Zenaku grabbed his arm before he left, haulting him.

"Don't. I know what you're going to do, but I don't want you to. Please, just let it slide," she begged him. He looked back at her. He had stopped glaring and his usual, worried expression returned.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked seeing her reddened cheek.

Zenaku put a hand up to her cheek. "Yeah, but I forgive him for it. I don't blame him for what he did," she said.

"I..." Crona hesitated then took a deep breath. Will she ever forgive him? "I'm sorry... for what I did. C-can you forgive me?" After saying that, he looked down awaiting her answer. He then was shocked when her lips pressed up against his in a passionate kiss. It was a short one but it still meant something.

"I didn't think what you did was wrong," she said. That small statement shocked him. "At least I know you care about me," she said then laid her head on his chest. Crona smiled and wrapped his arms around her. This was the kind of care he had always desired. He knelt his head down, her hair lightly touching his nose, and closed his eyes.

Zenaku slowly pulled away from him with a large smile on her face. "Now, about that next step," she said patting the top of his head. Crona's face burned red.

"EH?! Y-you're _still_ on that?!" Crona asked.

**Extremely short chapter. Sorry. But please review.**


	9. Chapter 9, the next step

Crona sat in a fancy chair. They were currently at a fancy restaraunt. He was looking the opposite direction of his girlfriend with his bottom lip pursed in irritation. The violinists were recently playing peaceful music. "You could have at least told me the next step meant date," he grumbled.

"But that would have ruined the surprise," Zenaku said happily.

"You had me scared to death. I thought you meant something else," Crona replied.

Zenaku placed her glass down after taking a drink. "Speaking of stuff like that. I have been wondering if I'm a lesbian or if I'm straight," she said resting her chin on her hands.

Crona's eyes widened. "...Wait, are you questioning my gender?"

"I guess you could say that." 'Yes.'

"Uh, well, you're straight," Crona said.

Zenaku let out a puff of air. "Oh, good. I was scared I had been dating a girl and didn't know it."

Crona stared at her in shock for a minute. "Well, if I _was_ a girl, would anything change?"

"Well, not really... I guess."

"I guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she would dump you and go out with a boy instead," Ragnarok said after he came out of Crona's back.

"Ragnarok, this is me and Zeni's date. Please don't bother us," Crona said.

"Fine, but if you end up getting laid tonight, don't ask me to stop her," Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok!" Crona whispered harshly.

"Bye cow#2! Bye Dumbass!" Ragnarok said then retreated back into Crona.

Zenaku had an irritation vein on the side of her forehead. "I can't believe he calls me cow#2. That's so rude."

"Well, it's better than being called dumb... butt," Crona said stopping himself from saying a curse word. He never curses.

"Here's your food," the waiter said bringing them two plates of food. Zenaku got smoked salmon and Crona got spaghetti **(Is that how you spell it?)**.

00000

Crona swirled the last of his noodles around his fork. "So, have you been having anymore nightmares?" he asked.

"No, they've calmed down," she said with a faint blush on her cheeks as she rested her hand in her folded arms.

"That's good, I've had a few nightmares myself these past few days. Mainly about my mother," Crona said as he stuck his noodles in his mouth. some of the noodles hung outside his mouth so he slurped them up leaving a sauce stain on his chin.

Zenaku chuckled a little.

"What?" Crona asked completely unaware of the sauce on his face.

"Oh nothing. You just got a little..." she gestured to her chin.

Crona blushed in embarrassment and wiped it away quickly with his napkin.

Zenaku sighed thinking about last night's events. "So, what are you gonna do about Monday?" she asked.

"Huh?" Crona asked.

"You know, with Maka."

Crona's expression saddened. "Oh. I guess I'll apologize to her," he answered.

"And Kid?"

"I don't think he needs apologizing to. We didn't do anything to him."

Zenaku sighed and brought her gaze to her empty plate. "I still feel like we should do something," she said pondering on what se should say to him. "Besides, this whole thing was my fault," she said.

"Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I overreacted," Crona said grabbing her hand from across the table.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't have kissed you, you wouldn't have overreacted."

Crona smiled slightly. "Do you know who you sound like?" he asked.

Zenaku looked up at him.

"You sound like what I used to sound like. Back when I was still helping Medusa," Crona said. "I would always think badly of myself. Then Maka came and snapped me into my senses. She made me realize what I was doing. I was hurting myself and a friend," he said remembering the memory, then looked Zenaku sternly in the eye. "You're doing the same thing. Please stop."

"Ok, I'm sorry for hurting you," she said.

"Your ticket ma'am," the waiter said handing them the ticket.


	10. Chapter 10, Medusa's talk

Crona sat on the bench at the small basketball court where him and his friends would hang out. His legs were pressed up against his chest with his face buried in the knees. He wasn't wearing his normal clothing. He was now wearing a black turtleneck sweater with blue jeans.

"You know tha girl is just toying with you right?" said his mother's voice. He clutched his knees tighter shaking with fear. After his date with Zenaku on Saturday, he had started seeing Medusa's fom again. It was getting worse and worse.

"N-no. You're wrong," he said. Medusa shifted to where she was resting her chin on her hand with her arm resting on the armrest, facing Crona. She gave him a develish smile.

"Oh, but _you're_ the one who's wrong. You should start listening to your other friends. What if she _is_ cursing you to fall in love with her?" Medusa urged, her arrow tongue flicking out.

"Sh-she wouldn't. She's too nice," Crona said at the brink of crying. "I won't believe anything you say."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side, her devil smile disappearing and a look of confusion appearing on her face. "Why is that?"

"You know exactly why!" Crona yelled getting up from the bench.

Medusa stood up straight and walked behind Crona, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I _do _know why. But I'm your mother, so you should believe me when your friends agree also," she said drawing an invisible circle on his shoulder with her finger. "You changed clothes. Good look for you. You brought out some of your masculine side. Are you doing this to impress her?"

"No. I just don't think I should wear a dress anymore," Crona stated.

"You're not getting rid of it are you?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

Crona hung his head in shame. "No. I-it's a memory," he said with a couple tears streaking across his cheeks. "I-I still love you. Not because you're my om, but because I've always lived with you. It's hard to depart from somthing you're used to." He felt horrible about saying it around her.

Medusa's devious grin returned. "Your girlfriend... the way I know she's toying with you is because she's my friend's daughter," Medusa said running one of her hand's through his hair. His eyes widened at her statement. "We thought that that child had died. She ran away and we tried looking for her but later we found a carcass that looked like her. We assumed she was dead. Until you found her. When she was a child, she would obey our orders to kill anything," she said then brought her hand down to Crona's chest, much to his discomfort. "You may not remember it, but you two were playmates."

Crona's eyes widened as he strained his neck to look at her. "What?! I don't remember having a playmate," Crona said then turned his head back.

"Like I said, you might not even remember it. But you two were the best of friends. Although you were the shy one and wouldn't play most of her games. But most of the games you would play was hide and seek... alond with Michelle."

Crona's eyes widened as a memory hit him.

_FLASHBACK_

Five-year-old Crona and Zenaku were behind Michelle's large pink chair. Zenaku was giggling quietly. Crona shushed her as he slowly peeked around the chair to check if the coast was clear.

Michelle was slowly crawling toward them, like a cat stalking its prey, from the other side of the chair.

Crona brought his head back behind the chair. "Ok, coast clear," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh no it isn't," said Michelle's voice. They snapped their attention to her head peeking around the corner of the chair. They barely even had time to run before she grabbed them. They let out a yelp as she took them both in her arms. "Errgh! I'm gonna gobble you kids up!" she said as she made gobbling noises making them giggle and laugh.

Meanwhile, Medusa was sitting in one of the dining chairs shaking her head in annoyance.

_PRESENT_

Crona smiled at the memory. He had always loved Michelle. She was very playful. But how did he forget about Zenaku? Maybe it's because she didn't have a name and didn't recognize her when they met. But if that's the case, then how did _she _forget him? He has always had a name, so she must have remembered him.

"Zenaku, as you named her, had done her training and ended up gaining the witch powers. That's why you started playing with her. Because she was toying with your heart. When she figured out that she was doing that, she ran away knowing that you're not her real friend, but a toy that she made like her," Medusa said. He could sense the lie in her tongue.

"And how would you know that was the reason?" he asked skeptically.

"Because she had mentioned it to Michelle that she didn't like toying with your heart. Then that night she disappeared," Medusa said.

Crona's eyes thinned. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Just look at her. Does she seem like the kind to want to toy with people?" Medusa asked.

"No," Crona said as if it was as plain as day.

"Exactly. She didn't continue with her witch training so she doesn't know how to stop toying with you. It's only a matter of time before she leaves you," Medusa said.

_"At least I know that you care about me."_ Those words she said were really starting to eat at him. No, he won't let this happen. _Medusa_ is the one toying with him.

* * *

><p>"Zenaku?" Crona asked at her room. He knocked on the door a couple times. "Zeni? Hello?"<p>

_Knock knock knock_

"Zeni, I'm coming in," he said and opened the door. His eyes widened as Medusa's words hit him in the face.

_"It's only a matter of time before she leaves you."_

Zenaku wasn't in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun. What happened to Zenaku? Was Medusa right about her? Find out what happens next in the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review if you read this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11, talk with Maka

Crona stared wide eyed at the empty room. She couldn't have been right. Medusa couldn't have been.

He turned around and ran through the Shibusen at a fast pace to get to the door. Tears stung at his eyes. Please just let this be a dream. Please!

He burst outside and ran to the first place he could think of.

Maka's house.

He ran in without knocking and went straight to her room. He slammed the door open.

"Maka! Zena-" he stopped his sentence with a huge blush on his face.

Maka was standing in her room with her undergarments on.

"AAAAH! CRONA GET OUT!" she yelled covering herself with her arms and turning around.

"SORRY!" Crona exclaimed and ran out her room closing the door behind him quickly. He slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He brought a hand up to his chest.

Budumbudumbudumbudumbudumbudum

His heart was beating extremely fast. Did he really just see Maka with only a bra and panties on? For those few seconds he saw her, he realized how unflatchested everyone said she was.

Crona felt a tingle in his back as Ragnarok comes out. "Such naughty thoughts Crona," he said.

"Shut up! Wouldn't you be thinking the same thing if _you_ saw a half naked girl?" Crona shot at him.

"Would a half naked girl count as you when you're changing?" Ragnarok asked.

Crona blushed deeper. "You know I'm a boy!"

"Are you sure? I don't see much under your pants."

"Just shut up!"

Maka's door open and she walked out fully dressed now. She turned to Crona with her arms folded. "Now, what did you want to say that was so important as to barge in to my room while I was changing?"

Crona blushed again. He could tell Maka was mad about the other day and for what just happened. "Uh… Zenaku ran away."

"How do you know she didn't just go shopping?" Maka asked.

Ragnarok folded his arms on Crona's head. "Yeah, how do you know?"

Crona bit his bottom lip. "I-I had a conversation with Medusa. She had mentioned how she would leave because she wouldn't be able to stand with t-t-toying with me. I didn't want to believe her but when I got to her room it was empty," he said starting to cry. He then shot up and hugged her. "I-I'm sorry Maka! I should have believed you!"

Maka wrapped her arms around the small of his back and rubbed it in a soothing motion. "It's ok. I shouldn't have tried to hurt her. I got out of control," she assured him.

0000

Zenaku was walking through Death City. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stand knowing that Crona didn't really love her. She had remembered him when he was just a little child when she first heard his name.

If only she could control her powers so she wouldn't toy with his heart and probably be friends with him.

She stopped walking and looked out ahead of her. Desert spread for miles. She was at the border of the city. She stepped on the sand and her foot immediately sank a little. She then looked up at the sun shielding her eyes with her arm. It was going to be a long and hot journey. Then she focussed ahead of her and walked out in the desert.


	12. Chapter 12, she's not toying with you

Crona, Maka, and Soul had travelled all around Death City searching for Zenaku. That girl really knew how to disappear, considering she had done that all her life. Her favorite game was hide and seek for Death's sake.

They checked every crook and cranny for her. Even Black Star's apartment. When doing that, Tsubaki offered to help so they were searching for her right now too. The only place left for them to check is Kid's house.

The motorcycle came to a hault at the huge mansion. All three gaped at it slack jawed.

Maka used her soul perception to find her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes focussing on the souls in the house.

One

Two

Three

Four!

Maka opened her eyes. "She's here," she said sternly while staring at the finely symmetrical door.

"A-are you sure?" Crona asked worriedly. He hoped she wasn't really here because of what Kid had done to her the other night. But at the same time he hoped she _was_ here just so he could finally calm down.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There are four souls in there and we all know Lord Death's soul is surrounding Death City," Maka replied.

They all got off the motorcycle and walked to the door. Crona had to strain his neck too look up at the top of it from being such a tall door.

Maka knocked on the door. They waited in silence for eight seconds before the door opened revealing Kid.

Kid closed his eyes and let out a puff of air in irritation as he sawCrona. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked a bit rudely.

"Zenaku," Maka said.

Kid's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Where's Zenaku?" Maka asked sternly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Kid's expression deepened.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know she's here," Maka snapped.

Kid held his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Calm down. I don't know what you're talking about. She's not here," Kid said.

Crona rolled his eyes in irritation. This was getting them nowhere. Before Kid could stop him, he walked in his house.

"Whoa! Crona, what are you doing?!" Kid asked angry that he just barged in without asking.

"Finding my girlfriend and settling things out," Crona stated as he started walking upstairs to where Kid's room stayed.

"Fine, but you can search this whole house for her but she's not here," Kid said.

Crona didn't stop walking until he came to Kid's bedroom door. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open. He scanned the room until his eyes stopped at a purple-haired figure in Kid's bed covered by the covers. 'Not here huh?' Crona thought.

Soul, Maka, and Kid all came up behind him to peek in themselves. Kid's face was shocked as they all turned to glare at him. "I had no idea she was in my room!"

"Oh yeah, totally believable," Maka snorted.

"Uncool man," Soul said shaking his head in disappointment.

A groan caused them all to turn back to Zenaku as she started waking. Her eyes opened and she propped herself up with her arm as her head turned to look at them.

Crona and Maka's eyes widened, Soul flew backwards with a nosebleed, and Kid just stared with blood slowly trickling from his nose. First a half naked Maka, now a _full_ naked Zenaku?!

"What?" Zenaku asked in confusion then felt coldness hit her upper chest. She looked down and realized her front wasn't covered. 'But when did I?'

She shrieked and covered her chest with the covers.

"What. Did. You. Guys. Do?!" Crona yelled glaring at Kid.

"I swear under my dad's name, we did nothing! I didn't even know she was in my house! Let alone naked!" Kid said holding his hands up in defense again.

Crona clenched his fists together, grabbed Kid's collar, and shoved him against the wall. "I'm going to beat the everliving shit out of you, you bitch!" That was the first time Crona had cursed.

"Wait! Crona, don't! I think he's being serious. I don't remember coming here..." 'Or when my clothes came off' "... so don't hurt him!" Zenaku pleaded.

Crona continued to glare at the reaper with his fist clenched tight enough to where his knuckles were white.

"Please?" Zenaku asked just above a whisper with tears starting to form.

Crona sighed and released his grip on Kid then walked in the room to sit on the bed next to Zenaku. "Everyone, would you mind leaving? I need to speak with her," he asked.

They all stared at him blankly. He was planning on talking... with a naked Zenaku... alone.

"Sure," Maka said grabbing both Kid and Soul's sleeves and leading them away. "Come on guys," she said closing the door behind her.

"B-but this is my room. I don't want them to..." Kid's voice died off as Maka dragged him further away.

Crona sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell me, are you messing with my soul?" Crona asked.

Zenaku didn't answer right away but soon nodded while biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm not meaning to, but I don't know how to stopit," she answered.

Crona nodded slightly. "I hought so. Another thing, why didn't you remember me when Maka first mentioned my name to you?"

Zenaku looked to the side. "I-I_ did _remember you. I was just scared you wouldn't remember me."

"I didn't. Until I had a conversation with my mom. She had told me about you and your power with toying with people's hearts," he said.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Crona cut her off by smashing his lips into hers. She was shocked, especially when he straddled her. After a couple seconds of kissing her, he split away panting hard.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-I can't stop myself!" he exclaimed then kissed her again before she could say anything. It was a much rougher kiss but it was shorter. "I-I love you Zeni!" Crona said then shoved his tongue in her mouth without touching his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. His tongu felt strange touching all over the insides of her mouth. His eyes were half-lidded and they looked pale blue. Each time his tongue touched hers she let out a raspy moan

* * *

><p>"Damn, Crona's hitting it hard," Soul said looking at the computer screen. Unfortunately, Kid had hidden cameras all over his house in case of a burglary. Soul had decided to see what Crona and Zenaku would do in the room.<p>

"What?" Maka asked surprised while setting her book down and running to the computer. She looked at the screen with wide eyes. "Someone should stop him!"

"He's not doing it on purpose Maka. Look," Soul said pointing at the window in the screen. Maka took a closer look and noticed a red fox in the window.

"Is that-"

"Yah, it's a witch," Soul finished for her.

Maka stood up straight and held out her hand to Soul. "Come on Soul. We have some friends to save," she said.

Soul took her hand and changed into his scythe form. "Let's go Maka," he said.

Then Maka ran upstairs to Kid's room and opened the door.

Crona and Zenaku shrieked. "M-Maka! What are you doing?!" Crona asked after seeing Soul in his weapon form.

"Taking care of some unfinished business," Maka said walking in the room.

Crona stood up and got in front of Zenaku with his arms spread. "I won't let you touch her."

"I'm not after her," Maka said.

Crona lowered his arms in a confused state. "What? Then why are you up here?" he asked.

"Crona, she's not toying with you. Someone else is," Maka said then brought her gaze to the window. The fox was gone!

"Hey, where'd she go?" Soul asked.

"Where'd who go?" Crona asked.

"The witch," Maka snared gripping Soul tighter.

"W-witch?!" Crona stuttered in fear.

"Yeah, she was in a fox form," Soul answered.

Zenaku's eyes widened. 'No. It couldn't be! Had she found me?' she thought.

"Crona, get Zenaku out of this room," Maka ordered.

Crona and Zenaku both turned fifty shades of red. "B-but she's... n-n-naked!" Crona protested.

"Then don't take the covers off of her! But get her out of this room!" Maka yelled then hopped out the window. She caught onto a tree branch with Soul and swung to the ground.

* * *

><p>Crona scooped Zenaku up, along with the sheets draped on her. He blushed feeling her bare leg. Perverted thoughts started running through his mind but he set those aside so1, he could focus on getting her out of the room and 2, so he doesn't have to listen to Ragnarok.<p>

He ran out of the room and down the stairs to the main room. When he got there, he set her down on the couch, careful not to let the covers fall off of her. "I'll be back," he said then gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran out the front door.

* * *

><p>Maka used her soul perception to try and find the witch. But unfortunately, she was using soul protect.<p>

"Maka, have you found her?" Soul asked.

"No, she's using soul protect," Maka answered running down the streets of Death City. Not many people were out on the streets in the middle of the night. Mainly ecause that's when kishins start hunting. That then gave Maka the idea of finding the closest soul to her and finding it. She tried her soul perception again but didn't sense any sous except for some in houses.

"Maka!" a familiar voice called up from above. Maka looked up and saw Crona gliding above her.

'So he _can_ stiil sprout wings,' she thought.

"I'm going to look from above! I know what she looks like!" he called out to her then sped ahead of them.

'Don't fail me, Crona,' Maka thought as he disappeared in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter. Please review if you read this.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13, hypno kid

**Warning: This chapter is kinda m but I won't write a full smut because it's a t rated story so sorry for the lemon lovers.**

Kid couldn't stand it. Zenaku and Crona were in his room doing Death knows what. It was making him upset. He literally had to have Liz calm him down. They have been secretly dating. Not even Patty knew about it.

"Kid, it's alright. This is Crona we're talking about. He's not perverted," Liz said stroking Kid's hair. He had his head laid in her lap and was on her bed.

"I know, but anyone could become perverted when there's a naked girl in front of their face," Kid said. It was true. Even his father would get perverted when a naked woman was in front of him.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything. Besides, they're only fifteen," Liz said trying to calm him down.

"Thirteen is the age when you can do that stuff," Kid shot back at her.

'Damn, he always has a comeback,' Liz thought.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just worrying too much," he said then sat up.

"Yeah that's definitely it," Liz said followed by a couple chuckles.

Kid sat on the edge of her bed in silence for a few moments. "I'm going to go check on them," he said then went out of the room.

"I guess he really _is _worrying too much," Liz said then leaned on the railing of her bed while taking out her cell phone.

00000

Kid walked in the kitchen to grab a drink of water then walked in the main room. He froze with his cup halfway in his mouth.

Zenaku was sitting on the couch with the sheets wrapped around her naked body, shivering from the cold. Kid quickly and tuffly swallowed his drink and looked away from her with a deep blush on his cheeks. It's true he _did_ sorta have a crush on her. He felt bad for it since he was dating Liz. Maybe it was her natural symmetry that attracted him to her.

"K-Kid!" Zenaku's voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly brought his gaze back to her frightened form. "W'when did you get here?!" she asked blushing madly.

Kid set his drink down on the table by the couch then walked toward her. "A couple seconds ago," he replied.

"Oh, ok," she said a little calmer, then looked at the wall behind him with a light blush. She shivered again from the cold since it was only a sheet covering her.

"Are you cold?" Kid asked.

Zenaku brought her gaze back to him. "Y-yeah. A little."

"Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know. Plus, Maka doesn't want me going back to your room."

"Speaking of Maka, where'd they all go?"

"They left to fight a witch," she said. Kid's eyes widened.

"A _witch?! _What was a w-"

"It was my mom," Zenaku interrupted, her eyes slightly watering.

Kid's face turned into a face of guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"No it's fine. You didn't know," she interrupted again, trying to avoid his apologies.

Kid sighed and brought his gaze to the ground. Then he heard her shiver again. A thought then hit him.

Zenaku felt the couch dip beside her. She pondered on what it was until Kid's arms wrapped around her body and his chest pressed up against her. She turned tomato red. "K-K-Kid! W-what are you-"

"Shh... don't ruin it," he whispered in her ear quite seductively, his breath tickling her ear.

Zenakus heart started beating extremely fast. Kid pulled one of his arms back and slipped his hand under the sheets.

"Try not to take this the wrong way. I'm doing this to make you warmer," he whispered then wrapped his arm around her bare body.

Zenaku bit her lip. It was true that he was warm but this was too much. He slipped his other arm under the sheets to wrap around her back then started slowly lowering her on her side, with him sliding behind her.

'Don't take it the wrong way. Don't take it the wrong way. Don't take it the wrong way,' she kept chanting in her head. She could feel Kid's breath on the back of her neck and his thumb started massaging her stomach. She swallowed deeply.

"You're very pretty you know," he said. "Crona's a lucky guy."

"K-Kid, a-are you doing this o-on your own?" she asked just to be shushed again.

He used one of his hands to move her hair away from her neck then lightly kissed it.

"K-Kid!"

"You really shouldn't talk," he said as his hand moved back to her stomack. He pressed his lips back to her neck and started slowly kissing it.

She started moaning a little. This had to stop. It wasn't right. "K-Kid... Ple-" His hand started travelling higher causing her to gasp and swallow her words. His hand stopped a millimeter from her breast, causing her to sigh mentally.

Kid then stopped kissing her neck and let a raspy moan release from his throat. "You have such smooth, ivory skin," he said then nipped her ear causing her to gasp. "I'm going to warm you up _really_ well," he whispered.

'How the hell am I _not _supposed to take this the wrong way?!'

**See, no full lemon. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14, An awkward conversation

**Wow, my last chapter killed everyone didn't it? I don't have anything against Kid and I honestly don't think he would have done that con-**

**Grim: Don't spoil it for everyone!**

**Oh yeah. I'm just blabbering on. Sorry!**

**Grim: Just get on with the damn chapter! I want to see the story!**

**God, you don't have to be so rude.**

Crona was recently flying back to Maka to tell her he spotted the witch.

'Crona, are you sure you should have left Zenaku at Kid's house?' Ragnarok asked from inside Crona.

"I'm sure she's fine. Who knows, maybe Liz or Patty let her borrow some clothes **(Grim: Damn right they should've!/ Me: But then you wouldn't have been b-/ Grim: Shut up!/ Me: Sorry!)**," Crona said. He still couldn't get the image of her bare chest out of his head.

'Still got those naughty thoughts in your head, hey Crona?' Ragnarok teased.

"Sh-shut up! I'm having a bad day," Crona blushed.

'A _bad_ day?! I would've thought you'd have a _great_ day.'

"Y-you know as well as I do I don't like that stuff. Plus, I-I don't know how to-"

'Yeah yeah. I know all about how you don't know how to deal with it,' Ragnarok interrupted. 'But still, every boy is into that stuff.'

"Every boy but me," Crona said. 'Why are we even having this conversation?' he thought.

'Whatever. I know you want to get in bed with her,' Ragnarok said.

"That's already happened."

'I mean in a different way. You know, when things start getting heated up and o start-'

"OK I GET IT!" Crona yelled not wanting to continue with this conversation. Then he spotted Maka running in his direction. She must have spotted him. He flew down and landed in front of her.

"Did you find her Crona?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, she's in the desert," he answered.

"The desert? That could be anywhere," Soul said.

Ragnarok came fully out of Crona's back. "Then you cows better hurry!" he yelled.

"Are you sure you want to be calling us that?" Maka asked threateningly while holding up her weapon.

"This is no time for threatening! Let's get going!" Ragnarok yelled.

"I'll walk you guys there since I can't carry you," Crona said as Ragnarok and his wings seeped back into him.

"I think we should run instead," Soul suggested.

"Yeah, that would probably be better," Crona said then started running in the direction of the desert, Maka following behind.

**So this is it for this chapter. I know it's short but still.**

**Grim: You're damn right it's short! Why didn't you make it longer?**

**Oh yeah. This is Grim, you'll be seeing her for a while now.**

**Grim: Yup! I'm sticking with her to cheer her on!**

***mumbles* More like scold me on.**

**Grim: What was that?!**

**Nothing! I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters! Bye! Oh an please review!**


	15. Chapter 15, the witch Michelle

Zenaku woke up on the couch that she accidently fell asleep on after Kid made her "warm". He was still pressed up against her back which made her a bit uncomfortable. She better not tell Crona about this. She looked around the room and spotted Kid's white t-shirt on the floor in front of the couch.

She grabbed it, sat up, and slipped it on. It went halfway down to her knees when she was standing. Now for some pants. She went up to Kid's room and dug through his drawers to find some pants. What had happened to her clothes though?

She finally found the drawer that held his pants in quite organized symmetrically. She grabbed one of his pairs of jeans and slipped those on. Hopefully, he won't find out that a pair of his pants were missing.

After slipping them on she looked out the window. The sky was still dark. Then she shifted her gaze to Kid's digital alarm clock. 5:31 a.m.?! Why hasn't Crona, Maka, or Soul come back yet?! She ran to the window that Maka had jumped out of yesterday and peered out it.

It was a high drop but thankfully there was a tree there. She looked at a tree branch that seemed sturdy enough to hold her.

She leapt out the window and thankfully landed on the branch. She let out a sigh of relief then heard a cracking noise. Her eyes widened and before she could get to another branch the limb snapped and she fell slamming into every branch in her path until she finally hit the ground. "Oooow," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Crona slit his wrist with Ragnarok and swung his arm forward. "Bloody needle." Blood flew in front of the fox and formed a bunch of needles, haulting her from running any further. It had taken them lonf enough to track her down by foot.<p>

She grinned slyly being the fox she was. "So, Medusa trained you fully," she said then turned to face him. "How is she by the way?"

"Dead," Crona said sternly.

"You seem to not be effected by it. That is such a tragic thing to hear. She was a good friend of mine," the fox replied. 'Aulthough, they'll be in for quite a surprise.'

"Shut up witch!" Maka spat.

The fox looked at her sternly. "I have a name you know. It's Michelle," she said then looked back at Crona. "So Crona, who's your friend? Or is she even your friend?" she teased him.

"I'm Maka Albarn. A weapon meister at the DWMA, and I'm here to take your soul," Maka introduced.

The fox looked back at her and grinned slyly. "Well then-" she started then changed into her human form. She had wine red hair, blue eyes, and a black dress that was a bit too short for her. She had a fox tail that floated behind her and fox ears that floated above her head. "-we better see how well you do."

"Maka, be careful. She's very tricky," Crona warned.

"I killed Medusa. I'm not scared of a fox," Maka said.

"She's worse than Medusa. She has charm powers and she's very sly. Don't let her trick you," Crona said

"Speaking of charms, I charmed one of your friends back there. You better be prepared," the witch said.

"Let's go Maka," Soul said tired of hearing her.

"Right," Maka agreed then ran forward. She swung Soul down when she got to the witch. But right before it hit her, she disappeared in thin air.

"Maka! What the hell are you doing?! You ran right passed her!" Soul yellled.

"What?" Maka ased in disbelief then turned around. Michelle was standing a few meters away with both her eyebrows raised.

"Wow, you're way easier to trick than I thought," the witch replied. "But how about your weapon there?" She grinned evilly then a cloud of smoke surrounded her. Ater it disappeared, she was wearing red undergarments.

Soul made the noise he usually does when he has a nosebleed.

Crona gave out a war cry and started running towards Michelle with Ragnarok raised.

"Oh! Crona, I almost forgot about you," the witch replied after grabbing him with her tail before he could do any damage to her. "How have you been all these years?" she asked a little too sweetly for his liking.

"A living hell if that's what you're asking," Crona said angrily.

"Pity. How's my daughter doing?"

"Daughter?" Maka and Soul muttered.

"You left her on the _street!_ How do you _think_ she's doing?!" Crona yelled.

"Yes, I did. But that's because she didn't want to continue her training so she was of no use to me," she said.

"So she didn't run away," Crona said.

"No, she didn't," Michelle clarified.

"You horrible mother!"

"Look who's talking. Your mother just tortured you all your life," she said then slammed Crona on the ground, knocking the breath out of him. "Now. I'm gonna have to get rid of one more pest." She raised her tail and slammed Crona again, this time his head hitting a rock, knocking him out cold. Then she dropped him.

"Crona!" Maka yelled.

"Maka, you thinkning what I'm thinking?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka held out Soul and closed her eyes.

"Let's go soul resonance!" they both yelled.

"The legendary scythe mode... GENIE HUNTER!" Maka yelled as Soul changed into the Genie hunter form.

'Genie hunter?! At such a young age?!' Michelle thought then put a hand out in front of her. "Fennec fennec red fox. Fennec fennec red fox. FOX SHIELD!" a large shadow fox appeared in front of her serving as a shield, just as Maka swung Soul. It cut through the sheild but missed Michelle. The shield burst and disappeared. "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted.

Maka gritted her teeth. "Dammit. It didn't even touch her," she cursed.

"Haha! You pitiful child! You don't stand a chance again- AGHH!" A giant ninja star flew passed her, grazing her arm in the process. She followed the dire tion of the ninja star as it curved around her body then to a blue haired boy, who caught it.

"Don't try and steal the spotlight," the blue haired meister said.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END for this chapter! Please review if you read this!<strong>


End file.
